Drunk
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Mabuk dan penuh cinta. Begitulah Yoongi dan Jimin malam ini. Warning: rate M, pwp(?) [Min Yoongi/Park Jimin/Yoonmin/BTS Fiction]


Drunk

.

.

.

Cast: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

as BTS member

.

.

Rated: M

Warning: Boys Love

Written by: Ganto-sshi, rrriiieee, Senashin0817, chevalo, yellow-ssi

Edited by: rrriiieee, Mokuji

.

Yoongi mesum? _Well_ , lelaki mana yang tidak mesum. Tapi setidaknya kadar kemesuman Yoongi tidak separah Taehyung ataupun Namjoon. Jadi sejauh ini dia tidak pernah berpikir kotor jika tidak sedang berduaan saja dengan Jimin di kamar _dorm_ , ataupun kamar hotel.

Atau, tidak.

Ck, apakah Jimin sengaja menggodanya? Apa Jimin menjadi tidak terkendali semenjak Kim Seokjin lebih suka tidur di kamar leader-maknae itu.

Oh ayolah, siapa tidak tergoda melihat kekasihmu memakai celana ketat dengan posisi menungging? Salahkan Jimin dengan posisinya begitu walau seperempat otak Yoongi berpikir kalau Jimin tidak sengaja. Jimin hanya ingin mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh di bawah tempat tidur, omong-omong.

"Jim, sedang apa?"

Bodoh Yoon, apa kau tidak melihatnya.

"Oh, _hyung_ , sudah kembali? Hehe. Ponselku terjatuh, aku hanya mau mengambilnya." jawab Jimin, dengan senyum hingga menyipitkan matanya.

"Lalu kenapa dikamarku?"

"Kamar _hyung_? Eh, uhm... Tadi Jin- _hyung_ tertidur di kamarku setelah berlatih seharian penuh." jawab Jimin sembari menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ah, Yoongi mendesah panjang; entah karena lelah atau karena dirinya merasa sedikit 'panas' karena minuman 'keparat' yang membuat dirinya yang lelah semakin gagal fokus seperti ini.

" _Hyung_ darimana?"

Eh, Yoongi seketika menoleh pada Jiminnya yang tampak semakin membuatnya lupa dunia itu. Lelaki manis berikut sudah berpindah posisi menjadi duduk di sisi ranjang yang berada tepat disebelah Yoongi. _Catat_ , posisinya semakin dekat.

"Hoseok memintaku membantunya menyelesaikan lagu untuk _solo track_ album baru."

"Ooh, begitu." Jimin mengangguk pelan.

Kemudian sunyi menemani suasana malam kamar Yoongi dan Seokjin, yang kini menjadi kamar Jimin dan Yoongi itu. Sunyinya kamar tidak semakin membuat darah mendidih Yoongi kian mendingin, justru semakin memanas seiring jarum jam weker milik Seokjin berdetik pelan.

"Lalu kenapa wajah _hyung_ merah semua? Apa _hyung_ sakit?"

Wajah itu kian mendekat, membuat hembusan nafas lembut itu semakin terasa pada sisi wajah Yoongi yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa _centimeter_ dari wajah temban namun menggemaskan jimin. Dan bibir itu, ah–

Kalau begini caranya, ia bisa lepas kendali.

" _Hyung_?"

Hahaha.

Tawa sinis demikian muncul dari nurani Yoongi yang menyembunyikan senyum sinisnya saat wajahnya yang 'memerah' itu tertunduk.

Sialan. 'Wajah yang memerah?' Setan mana yang berani menguasai tubuhnya hingga terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Selama ini rasanya alkohol masih membutuhkan kerja keras untuk mematahkan sisi primitifnya. Bukan sekali dua kali juga pemandangan peluh yang memeluk sekujur tubuh Jimin sehabis menari terpapar di hadapan matanya. Ataupun, ya. Seperti tadi. Jimin yangt–ak sengaja–mempertontonkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Dan sekarang. Saat jarak laki-laki manis itu sedekat ini, Yoongi merasa ingin bunuh diri saat hasratnya tengah begitu berpacu, berkumpul di titik vitalnya yang seakan tanpa ragu akan membuncah, hancur berantakan.

" _H, hyung_?"

Diam.

"Hei..."

Diamlah, sayang. Lepaskan tanganmu di wajahku.

"Yoongi- _yah_..."

Oh, Tuhan. Semudah inikah?

Tubuh Jimin setelahnya pasrah di pelukan laki-laki itu yang telah menyerah menerima keadaannya yang untuk kesekian kalinya kalah oleh bujuk rayu. Terasa panas tangannya menjelajahi tubuh indah itu di balik kausnya yang tipis, serta kecupan bibir dan lidahnya yang tak main-main; seolah hari ini adalah yang terakhir baginya bersama Jimin untuk menikmati kesenangan dunia.

Persetan.

Salahkan Jimin yang telah memanggil sisi primitifnya dengan menyebut namanya.

Dan persetan dengan Jungkook ataupun Taehyung dan juga Namjoon yang bisa saja tiba-tiba menghambur masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Terserah.

Yoongi sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Yang penting sekarang ia ingin mendengar makhluk manis ini melenguh memanggil namanya. Mendesah merasakn nikmat karena dirinya. Ikut gila dalam permainan nakal yg dibuatnya.

" _Hy-hy-hyuung_ , apa yg kau lakukan..." rintih Jimin, berusaha menahan semua pergerakan Yoongi yg seolah bernafsu untuk memakannya.

 _Well_ , bukan seolah, memang benar.

Di mata Yoongi, kini, Park Jimin adalah santapan lezat yg begitu menggoda.

"Menurutmu apa yang mau hyung lakukan, _honey_?" Yoongi kini sudah mengurung Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap Jimin yang wajahnya memerah, bahkan Yoongi merasakan napas Jimin sudah mulai tidak beraturan.

Sejenak Yoongi harus berterima kasih pada koleksi _yadong_ 3GB–haha–di _hardisk_ milik Kim Namjoon karena secara tidak langsung mengajari Jiminnya.

" _H-hy-hyung_. Tunggu. A-ah, tunggu, cup, kunci, engghh. Kunci pintunya dulu. Astaga, Yoongi- _hyung_."

Ah benar. Pintu. Untunglah kekasihnya itu mengingatkannya.

"Nah, Jim. Apakah," seketika Yoongi terdiam. Menatap kekasihnya yang terbaring pasrah di atas tempat tidurnya dengan kaus yang menyingkap dan _brief boxer_ yang mengintip dibalik celana ketatnya yang sudah agak turun.

Sialan. Kalau sudah begini lebih baik Yoongi langsung memakan kekasihnya itu.

" _Hyung_. Kemari. Badanku, panass... _Hyung_. Cepahhtt–" _fuck_ , darimana Jimin belajar menggoda seperti itu. Oh benar, koleksi _yadong_ 3GB dari Namjoon.

"Oh. Apakah badannya Jimin panas? Apakah kalau hyung cium seperti ini panasnya berkurang?" tepuk tangan untuk Min Yoongi yang mampu bermain-main, bahkan ketika ia sudah terangsang, bahkan juniornya sudah mengeras sedari tadi.

Jimin menggeliat pelan. Keringat perlahan menetes membasahi ranjang tempatnya terbaring. Yoongi tidak memberinya waktu sekedar untuk bernafas,

Terlalu panas, tapi memabukkan

"Jadi...Kau siap?"

Desiran lembut memenuhi diri Jimin. Yoongi benar-benar membuatnya mabuk kepayang hanya dengam bisikan di telinga kanannya.

Perlahan tangan kurus itu turun dan membelai perut berotot Jimin. Mengusapnya perlahan sambil bibirnya menyusuri leher jenjang Jimin.

" _Hyung_. Hh–"

Jimin serasa ingin meledak, ia sudah sanggup berkata-kata. Tangan nakal Yoongi sudah merayap ke arah dada Jimin. Memainkan jemarinya mendekati dada sebelah kiri, dan akhirnya menjepit puting merah muda milik Jimin yang sudah tegang. Mengundang untuk dibelai.

" _Hyung_... Jangan."

Bibirnya memang tidak mengizinkan, tapi tubuhnya? Hanya bualan belaka, kedua lengannya justru perlahan mengalungi leher Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum pada Jimin. Jimin terengah-engah di bawah tubuh Yoongi. Mereka saling menatap. Tangan Yoongi dengan perlahan bergerak menujuu ereksi Jimin di balik celana pendeknya. Dia meremas ereksi Jimin dengan perlahan.

" _Please_ , _hyung_ ," Jimin merengek, nadanya hampir terdengar menyedihkan saat ia menatap memohon pada tatapan gelap Yoongi ini.

" _Please_ apa?" Yoongi merespon dengan menggoda sambil terus memompa malas ereksi pacarnya yang masih tertutup celananya.

"Buat aku merasa senang," Jimin mengatakannya dengan pipi memerah, tubuhnya terasa sakit karena sentuhan Yoongi. Yoongi tersenyum jahat dan menekan mulutnya pada abs Jimin sementara tangannya terus bekerja lambat pada ereksi Jimin.

Dia membiarkan lidahnya menyentuh pusar Jimin sebelum meniup dengan lembut daerah pinggul Jimun dan menyebabkan Jimin menggigil. Dia kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya menelusuri hamparan otot Jimin, hanya untuk berhenti setelah ia mencapai puting tegang Jimin sehingga ia bisa menggoda mereka bersemangat dengan lidahnya.

Jimin terengah-engah. Dia sudah sangat keras, compang-camping dan membutuhkan pelampiasaan karena itu ia mencoba untuk membawa tangannya ke depan untuk meremas rambut Yoongi. Dia mengerang frustrasi ketika tindakannya segera dihentikan oleh tangan Yoongi.

Setelah Yoongi akhirnya mencapai leher Jimin, ia tinggal di sana cukup lama untuk meninggalkan banyak bekas merah dan mengambil langkah lain dengan tangannya. Jimin bergetar hebat di setiap sentuhan, mengerang keras akan setiap sentuhan Yoongi yang membuat dia menginginkan pembebasannya datang lebih dekat dengan setiap hitungan detik.

"Orang akan berpikir kita sudah klimaks dari caramu mengerang untukku." gumam Yoongi di depan leher sensitif Jimin, dia perlahan-lahan menghembuskan napasnya sehingga membuat Jimin gemetar.

Tapi Jimin tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk membalas, mulutnya tiba-tiba disibukkan oleh ciuman yang Yoongi berikan. Ibu jari Yoongi mulai membuat lingkaran menggoda di atas ereksi Jimin.

Air mata frustrasi berkumpul di mata Jimin sekarang, dan dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana sentuhan belaka seseorang Min Yoongi sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa begitu baik.

Ketika Yoongi bersandar untuk istirahat dari ciuman mereka, Jimin mencoba untuk mengikutinya dan Yoongi tertawa kecil geli. Tangannya telah berhenti membelai pusat gairah Jimin yang terasa sakit, dan Jimin merasa benar-benar ditipu.

" _Hyu-hyung_!" Jimin mendesah keras. Dia dengan tidak sabar menarik-narik kemeja Yoongi.

"Bu-buka bajuku, aku mohon." Jimin mendesah lagi.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya tersenyum. Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bergerak duduk di atas tempat tidur Seokjin, menyandarkan punggung di kepala ranjang.

Jimin menatapnya bingung, baru saja pemuda manis itu akan bertanya, pandangan dan gurat wajah Yoongi membuatnya langsung mengerti bahwa ia harus, duduk di hadapan Yoongi, memasang wajah erotis, melenguh mendesah diri seraya menanggalkan pakaian sendiri.

Hampir tiga tahun bersama Yoongi membuat Jimin mengerti sepenuhnya maksud Yoongi hanya dengan tatapan mata. Bahkan terlalu mengerti bahwa Yoongi terkadang menjadi malas untuk sesi bercinta mereka.

Jimin kemudian perlahan merangkak menaiki Yoongi. Menatap Yoongi dengan sayu, membuka lebar kakinya serta memantapkan hati untuk perlahan duduk diatas ereksinya Yoongi.

"Mengapa, _honey_? _Should we stop now_?"

Walaupun Yoongi sudah ingin menggagahi Jimin tapi Ia masih memiliki hati untuk tidak menyakiti Jimin.

"No, _hyung_. Aku hanya, uhm, hyung. Keras–ahh..." oh benar, ternyata bukan Yoongi saja yang _high tension_ , Jimin juga.

"Jim, _honey_ , ingin langsung atau _foreplay_ , hm?"

" _Hyung_. _Foreplay_ –ehhmm. _Foreplay_. _Phhleasee_..."

 _Shit_. Dengan tiba-tiba Yoongi memasukan tiga jari sekaligus ke dalam _lubang_ _pink_ Jimin.

Jimin mengerang dalam hati. Terkadang ia merasa jalan pikir Yoongi tidak dapat ia pahami. _Foreplay_ Yoongi memang amat sangat terkesan dan begitu kasar, membuat Jimin semakin lemas, bahkan tubuhnya sudah di puncak rasa panas.

Gesekan antara ketiga jari Yoongi menimbulkan nyeri begitu juga nikmat. Tanpa Jimin sadari, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan jemari panjang Yoongi. Mencoba mencari titik ternikmat yang belum juga tersentuh, entah karena kesengajaan Yoongi atau memang Yoongi menjahilinya.

"Argghh. _Hyuung_..." seketika pandangan Jimin melayang. Titik itu akhirnya tersentuh, ujung jari Yoongi kembali menumbuk kurang dari hitungan detik. Rangsangan yang berlebih mulai menjalar kearah lain.

" _Hyung_. Hah, _hyung._.. Aku ingin..." Yoongi tersenyum miring, tanpa ada niatan menghentikan ketiga jarinya yang masih bergerak liar,

"Apa, hmm? Apa ingin tambah satu jari?"

"Tidak aku– akh!"

Jimin kembali mengerang kuat, jari-jari itu sudah meninggalkan liang hangatnya. Rasanya begitu kosong dan hampa.

"Mari bersenang-senang, sayang." ujar Yoongi disela kegiatannya menggerakkan sebelah kaki Jimin untuk ditumpangkan di atas bahunya.

" _Hyunngghh._.. Jangan menggodaku. Hhh."

Jimin benar-benar menyerah, disaat seperti ini Yoongi justru memainkan kejantanannnya dengan menggesekkan ujung kepala kejantanannya.

"Apa? Tidak dengar?"

Jimin frustasi, sumpah mati. Ia kemudian menggerakkan sebelah kakinya yang berada di sisi tubuh Yoongi. Dalam hitungan detik dengan dorongan kedua kakinya membalikan posisi mereka.

Jimin kini menduduki perut Yoongi yang sudah terbaring di atas ranjang. Berterima kasih pada kedua otot paha Jimin yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Sekali-kali, aku juga ingin _di atas_ , _hyung_..."

Jimin meraih kejantanan Yoongi dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan lubang hangat miliknya

Baik. Sekarang lihat siapa yang tengah bersemangat, dunia.

Inilah salah satu alasan Jimin adalah yang terbaik. Yoongi merasa dua kali, lima kali lebih tertantang dari saat tim produser memintanya membuat dua buah lagu tatkala dirinya di saat yang sama tengah disibukkan oleh _mixtape_.

Di saat seperti ini, permainan yang setara terdengar seperti ide bagus. Dan itu artinya dia harus bersusah payah menundukkan egonya agar tidak terlalu membuat Jimin terlena–dan tersiksa di saat yang sama.

Tentu saja, Yoongi masih bisa bertindak waras sebagai seorang _gentleman_ yang bermartabat.

Maka setelah mengecup dan membelai lidahnya, Yoongi dengan senang hati menikmati saat Jimin mulai menghisap tengkuknya dengan lembut. Memberdayakan lidah dan tangannya di setiap bagian tubuh kekasih tampannya yang dia tahu akan membuatnya sejenak lupa diri.

Sampai akhirnya Jimin tertegun di tempatnya, dengan pupilnya yang sudah menjalar, memenuhi area bola matanya yang bening.

"Kenapa?"

Selalu. Tatapan dan seringai tajam itu. Seolah memberinya kesan remeh. Memang sudah fakta jika Jimin meminta bagian untuk 'mendominasi', bukan berarti dia telah 'percaya diri'. Walaupun keintiman ini sudah barang yang bukan pertama kali.

Yoongi terkadang memang menjengkelkan.

Namun, mohon maaf saja, sebagai seorang yang buta huruf akan kata 'menyerah', Jimin mendapatkan cara terbaik membungkam keangkuhan laki-laki tercintanya tanpa basa-basi. Menjilat puncak ereksinya pelan, diringi dengan sentuhan yang semula lembut, dengan frekuensi yang semakin meningkat saat darah terasa berkumpul di satu titik vitalnya, membuatnya menegang. Bajingan.

Dan menghisapnya seolah memanjakan laki-laki merupakan sebuah pahala terbesar dalam hidup.

Ketika Yoongi telah terpuaskan, dia tahu Jimin pantas mendapatkan segalanya. Seperti seorang gentleman yang pantas untuk sang kekasih, Jimin dibuatnya bahagia oleh satu kalimat erotis di telinganya.

" _Let's get down to business_ , _honey_."

Yoongi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan mendorong Jimin kembali ke tempat tidur, meraih pelumas yang ia ditempatkan di dekatnya sepanjang waktu. Dia kemudian mengangkat kaki Jimin untuk membawa mereka di bahunya dan mulai melapisi jari-jarinya dan lubang Jimin dengan _lube_.

Jimin merintih saat pintu masuknya didorong dan terbentang; sudah beberapa lama sejak terakhir kali mereka melakukan ini sehingga ia merasa begitu gemetar dalam kendali Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi menenangkan dia dengan membelai dia lembut dan menawarkan kata-kata manis seperti 'Aku mencintaimu' dan 'Kau akan merasa lebih baik segera', dan dengan segera Jimin merasa siap untuk _real deal_ nya.

Jimin memastikan untuk mencoba bersantai dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan semuanya segera terbayar saat Yoongi mulai menyodorkan dirinya ke dalam Jimin.

Jimin merasa kemaluannya menjadi kaku, ia menggunakan kakinya untuk menarik pacarnya turun lebih dekat, ia mendorong leher Yoongi dengan kakinya, sehingga mereka dapat berciuman saat Yoongi bergerak semakin dalam ke dalam dirinya.

Tangan Yoongi menahan pergelangan tangan Jimin saat ia mengubah sudut gerakannya sedikit dan menyodorkan sedikit lebih keras dan lebih cepat, mengetahui bahwa ini adalah apa yang akan membawa Jimin pada puncaknya.

Yoongi tahu betul. Jimin dengan mudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan berteriak dengan kesenangan mutlak. Ia merasa prostatnya bergetar berturut-turut dan dia cukup yakin dia dekat untuk datang. Dia ingin Yoongi datang dengan dia, sehingga ia mengetatkan otot-ototnya di bagian bawah tubuhnya saat Yoongi mulai memenuhi dirinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoongi untuk datang dan Jimin datang tidak lama setelah beberapa saat Yoongi terus mendorong lemah dalam dirinya saat ia orgasme.

"Jimin." Yoongi memanggil nama Jimin dengan tegas. Sementara Jimin terus mendesahkan nama Yoongi.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah. Dia sedikit mengelus pantat Jimin, lubang Jimin memerah tapi dia rasa semua ini cukup pantas. Yoongi menarik keluar dan jejak putih yang terasa akrab terlihat.

"Hahaha. Seokjin- _hyung_ akan membunuh kita!" Jimin berteriak lemah.

Yoongi menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur, Jimin dengan cepat bergerak mendekat, berikut menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Jimin.

"Hm?" jawab Yoongi di antara redup matanya yang mulai diserang kantuk.

"Kau sudah tidur?" Jimin kembali bicara.

Yoongi terdengar mendengus samar, mendekatkan diri pada tubuh mungil di sisinya dan memeluknya erat. "Ada apa?"

"Emm..." Jimin mendengung.

Yoongi sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya ketika kalimat pelan menyimpan nada polos itu menyeletuk, seperti menampar tempurung kepalanya dengan parutan.

"Satu ronde lagi, yuk."

.

.

.

Tamat.

.

A/n: grup ini sangat produktif. HIKS. TERHARU.


End file.
